Phantom Girl
by Melodium
Summary: [AU/UA] [Lemon y lenguaje vulgar] Gray ha pasado una noche con una chica desconocida y candente, tras aquella noche no vuelve a verla hasta que un día Lucy lo lleva a él y Natsu a un concierto que dará una gran amiga de ella, su sorpresa será ver a su desconocida chica como la vocalista de dicha banda. Gray y Juvia tendrán una atracción explosiva y candente.


El sonido de los tacones resuena por el club, la gente estalla en gritos sabiendo lo que comenzara y su rubia amiga le dice que va a comenzar el espectáculo, ella está emocionada lo nota por el tono de voz que usa, el novio de la misma la abraza por la cintura esperando a ver lo que tanto ella deseaba mostrarles y en cambio él mira desinteresado aquel espectáculo que está por comenzar.

El sonido de la guitarra comienza con un solo para luego unirse la batería y el bajo, iluminan a una joven muchacha con un único reflector y él quien tan desinteresado se había mostrado abre los ojos sorprendido ante lo que ve.

 _¡Un paso atrás!_ _  
_ _Soy la reina de la noche_ _  
_ _Todos se inclinan ante mí_ _  
_ _Se siente tan bien ser una chica mala._

La muchacha comienza la canción provocando más estallidos de gritos pero nuestro protagonista al verla vestida tan solo con una falda corta y un top transparente de un tono morado oscuro crea un escenario muy diferente al actual.

En la puerta de su hogar hay una joven muchacha con los cabellos azul cielo bañados en agua, la lluvia no quiere cesar y él le ofrece refugio en su cálido hogar en el cual no hay nadie, ella entra sin decir palabra alguna y él tampoco dice nada cuando le pasa una toalla para que se seque un poco, lentamente comienza a abrir su blusa, botón por botón logrando llamar la atención del joven con cabellos azabaches.

 _Aquí viene mi príncipe._ _  
_ _¡Está tan bueno!_ _  
_ _Tu piel, tus labios, tu cuerpo…_ _  
_ _Estoy tan loca por ti._

La femenina deja a la vista sus bien proporcionados senos los cuales son cubiertos por la una tela negra que la hace lucir mucho más sexy gracias al tono de piel que tiene, como nieve que desea ser tocada. Los ojos de ella lo dicen todo cuando lo mira, aquellos posos azules profundos igual que el mar están deseosos y él sin hacerla esperar más se lanza contra ella haciendo que su espalda choque contra la fría pared, pero no importa, en aquel momento lo único que le importa a los dos es devorar los labios del otro no con inocencia o ternura sino que con lujuria y pasión.

 _Por dios, tú me seduces._ _  
_ _Nene, aférrate a mi preciado cuerpo_ _  
_ _Querido, por favor, satisfaz mi sucio deseo_

Las manos de él inquietas y deseosas de tocar por completo su cuerpo terminan en los senos de ella apretándolos, sintiendo lo suave que son y ella deja escapar un gemido provocando que el lívido de él reaccione a su voz. Le deja sentir su propio deseo sexual cuando aprieta su miembro contra la feminidad de ella logrando que las tersas manos de la femenina terminen masturbándolo.

 _Quema mis ojos, quema mi sangre_ _  
_ _Quema toco lo que quieras_

La ropa estorba y siendo el único que conoce la casa guía a la muchacha que se aferra con sus piernas a su cadera hasta la mesa de centro en la cual suele cenar en familia. Ahí termina de desvestir el cuerpo femenino dejando a la vista las buenas curvas que tiene, ella no se muestra para anda cohibida de sentir la mirada de él recorriendo su cuerpo, al contrario, de modo desvergonzado sus dedos terminan tocando su feminidad alentándolo a seguir quemando con su tacto los deseos del otro.

 _Rompe mi corazón_ _  
_ _Rompe mi amor_ _  
_ _Nene, apuñálame con tu cuchillo._ _  
_

Con su lengua degusta la piel femenina atrapando por un tiempo entre sus labios uno de sus pezones, lo muerde con sutileza y ella aprieta sus manos en el cabello azabache de él mientras gime fuerte retorciéndose por el placer, haciendo que él sonría de medio lado por provocar la excitación de ella.

 _Bésame, siénteme_ _  
_ _No quiero que pares._

Pero ella no quiere quedarse atrás, en el momento que sus labios vuelven a los de ella con exigencia y que sus dedos juegan con el clítoris para humedecerla más ella toma la iniciativa de tocar por completo su cuerpo, siente las manos de ella en sus pectorales palpando estos para luego ir bajando hasta llegar a su pantalón. De algún modo los desabrocha y sobre la tela del bóxer aprieta su masculinidad logrando que gruña.

 _Mírame_

Entre el deseo el azul y el gris se encuentran con el brillo de lujuria en sus pupilas, ella misma lleva las manos de él hasta sus pechas, es ella quien aprieta sus manos para que él siga disfrutando del cómo se sienten sus senos bajo sus cálidas manos. Y gime. Gime pidiendo que haga más y él cumple su capricho dándole más.

 _Pruébame_

Mientras se besan es cuando de una sola estocada la penetra y ella rompe el beso para que escape el más fuerte y dulce gemino de sus labios. Él piensa que es una pena que ella no diga su nombre mientras la penetra cada vez con más fuerza pero a la vez no le importa porque con o sin nombres los labios de ella tienen un tono tan dulce que lo incitan a seguir, como si la dulzura de su voz corrompiera la inocencia que ella _no_ posee. La obliga a que ella misma marque un ritmo haciendo que mueva sus caderas para verla como intenta penetrarse mientras que sus dedos juegan con su clítoris, excitándola, haciendo que apriete más su masculinidad en su cálido interior.

Y junto al ruido de los fuertes truenos ella llega al orgasmo regalándole unos segundos después el placer de haberse bañando en lujuria.

 _Soy adicta a ti._

Y mientras la joven muchacha de cabellos azules sigue haciendo su presentación, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro, dejando que sus cabellos se desordenen cuando mueve la cabeza de modo alocado o delineando sus propias curvas es cuando él recuerda que aquello en su mente no es un invento. Aquello realmente sucedió. Entonces siente la mirada de ella sobre él y le confirma con una sonrisa de cómplice la verdad.

La presentación termina y Lucy se acerca a su oído para comentarle que ella es _**Juvia, la chica fantasma.**_

* * *

Como ya todos han de saber los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima pero la historia si me pertenece a mi (?).

Esté es el primer capitulo de " _Phantom Girl"_ el cual seguirá avanzando si es que veo interés en ello, de lo contrario no veo una razón para avanzarlo ¿No? ¿NO? Pero antes de todo quiero aclarar ciertos puntos sobre este fic.

 **Primero** como habrán notado Juvia no parece la chica cohibida o tierna que solemos ver mucho. Al contrario de aquella Juvia, está es una muchacha mucho más "punk" o "rockera" ella no estará tras Gray gritándole Gr _ay-sama,_ ella y Gray tendrán unos encuentros muy diferentes al ser tan compatibles en personalidades frías y rudas.

 **Segundo** el contenido del fic será catalogado para mayores de edad puesto que tiene lemon (esté primer lemon fue muy ligero) y también habrá lenguaje vulgar. Si una de estas dos cosas no les gusta entonces sera mejor no leerlo ya que el fic contendrá mucho de ambos pero tambien, y es obvio, mucho romanticismo. Peeero todos sabemos que aquí hasta los menores leen el lemon, lol.

 **Tercero** me parece importante la participación de las personas que gusten de leer. Por lo cual daré una misión. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Juvia es parte de una banda, en la cual no se ha mencionado a ningún integrante, creo que todos imaginan quien es el guitarrista, oh sí, pero ¿Qué hay del baterista y el bajista? Si les interesa y desean participar pueden mencionar a quienes les gustaría ver tomando dichos roles. El nombre de la banda tampoco será rebelado aun pero eso si esta listo (?). Por otra parte los temas a tocar serán de **Anna Tsuchiya** esté que es el principal es **I'm addicted to you**.

Eso sería todo. Si les ha gustado, no les gusto o tienen alguna sugerencia me sentiría feliz de escucharlas para tomarlas en cuenta a la hora de escribir el siguiente capitulo.

¡Adiós!


End file.
